rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: AS1 Ep. 8 (Results
Welcome ladies. My Final 4 queens, it's time for the judges critiques. First up...Asia O'Hara Nicholas: You have come so far in this competition. Although you started off a little rocky, but after that you quickly bounced back and even snatched a win. I think you are deserving of the crown just as much as any of the other queens in the Top 4. Your verse tonight was brilliant. Although I wished it flowed a bit better, I loved the lines and they seemed very well thought out. Tonight, once again, the quality wasn't so great, but the look was actually gorgeous. The quality of your photos have been a minor downfall of yours, but you were still always able to push through. I am so proud of you and what you've done in this competition and your legacy will always live on! Next up...Kim Chi Nicholas: On Season 4 you slayed the competition, on All Stars it was no different. You brought it every challenge and although your runways were a little unpleasant at the start, you amped it up and served some really fierce looks. Your verse tonight was absolutely brilliant, the whole time I was just like...ugh her mind! You put a lot of thought and effort into it and it clearly showed, so well done. Although your look was a bit simple in my opinion, it was an okay kind of simple. Your verse was so good tonight, that I wasn't even worried about your look. Your overall performance in this competition was really impressive and I'm really proud of you. You have come so far faggot. Next up...Phi Phi O'Hara Nicholas: You have served look after look after look and tonight was no different. Your runway tonight was absolutely stunning and you never fail to disappoint. You have done consistently well this entire competition and you had such a strong redemption from Season 3. I loved your verse in the song. I like how you came for every other queen and then explained why you are the winner over them. Once again, you put out a well thought out and executed performance just like you have this entire season. It was so sad to see you go in Season 3 and I was so happy to have you back for All Stars and I had high hopes for you and you exceeded my expectations. You really turned it out and I'm really proud of you. Well done! Last up...Valentina Nicholas: You can't spell "Rudemption Arc" without Valentina and you absolutely proved that. After winning episode 1 then falling in the bottom twice and even getting eliminated, you came back into the competition and you came back hard. After your elimination, you served polished looks and absolutely slayed the competition. Your verse was good and once again so was your look. You have really improved compared to the Valentina we saw on Season 3. This Valentina was so fierce and look how close you are to snatching the crown? It's not easy being the comeback queen and you definitely proved to me and everyone else that you are fierce competition and you are here to stay. You have come so far and I'm so proud of your outcome in this competition. Keep spreading your Latina legacy! Ladies, I've heard enough, now while you and the Jury deliberate on discord, the judges and I will enjoy some dark humor. Welcome back ladies, the jury votes are in! Madame forewoman, which queens have the jury decided to put in the Top 2. Morgan: "Well, we've tallied up the votes and the Top 2 all stars are..." Asia O'Hara, Valentina As it is written so it shall be done... You are and will always be all stars Now...sashay away! Kim Chi, Phi Phi O'Hara Condragulations my queens! Two top all stars stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE FINAL SHOWDOWN! Category is...Very Best Drag. You have 12 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Category:Blog posts